12 Pains of Christmas
by Heather68
Summary: COMPLETE! 12 Pains of Christmas Snarry style
1. Days 1, 2 and 3

_ **A/N: Hi all! Guess I had to contribute to the Christmas cheer this year! So here it is!**  
_

_The first thing at Christmas, That's such a pain to me: Is finding a Christmas tree._

"Why am I out here again?"

Geoffrey picked up a large, twisted stick with his mittened hand and tossed it deeper into the woods. Harry ruffled the little boy's bleach blonde hair and grinned over at Snape whose scowl was deeper than ever. They all ducked a low hanging branch that was heavily laden with snow.

"Potter…" Snape growled threateningly as Harry reached up for the branch. Harry chuckled and grasped Geoffrey's outstretched hand instead.

"Don't tell me you aren't having fun, Severus," Harry teased, ducking as the older man took a swipe at the back of his head.

"Does it look like I'm 'having fun'?" Snape groused, hugging his winter cloak tighter around his body. Geoffrey giggled and started bouncing up and down as they walked. Harry laughed, ignoring Snape's surly expression.

"I don't know, Geoff does it look like Uncle Sev is having fun?"

Geoffrey wrinkled his nose and gripped Harry's hand with both of his black mittened ones before shaking his head wildly. Bits of snow flew off his hair. "No."

"I didn't think so." Snape huffed and rolled his eyes, which only made Harry's smile grow. "We need to fix this. What do you think Geoff?"

"Yeah!" The five-year-old agreed enthusiastically. Harry's eyes flicked from the Malfoy child's upturned face to that of Snape's. He wasn't even going to bother to describe the differences in demeanor only that it looked like someone had "accidentally" dropped wormwood into one of his potions and it was about to explode.

Harry crouched down in the snow so he was eye-level with the boy and idly adjusted Geoffrey's scarf all the while whispering softly so Snape couldn't hear him.

Snape stared at them suspiciously unable to shake the feeling of foreboding that came suddenly with the eager expression on his godson's child's face. _Potter_, he snarled mentally, whatever the whelp was telling the five-year-old it would not be good for him and sure enough the moment Potter straightened up Geoffrey stomped over to him with a pleased expression. He raised an eyebrow, noticed the boy was hiding his hands behind his back.

"Uncle Sev?"

"What is it, Geoffrey?" he asked, mustering every last reserve of patience he had. "What do you have there?"

Geoffrey grinned and with exaggerated slowness revealed his empty palms. Snape's eyebrow's flew up his forehead and before he knew what was happening something cold, wet and entirely unpleasant was stuffed down the back of his robe's. He hissed slowly his eyes widening in anger as chills raced down his back as the snow slowly made its way down his spine.

"Potter," Snape growled, turning around slowly, ignoring Geoffrey's giggle fit. Harry was standing there with red hands from holding the snow looking as innocent as a lamb.

"Yes Severus?"

_Damn brat_, Snape thought angrily, shrugging his shoulders in a hope to make the snow move or melt faster, either would do. They stayed like that one with an irritated scowl on his lips the other smiling genially.

"UNCLE HARRY!"

Harry looked away first and winked before heading off to where his "nephew" was standing. "What did you find, Geoff?"

Geoffrey pointed as best as mittens allow into the forest. Harry followed where Malfoy's son was pointing and his look of confusion melted into one of relief. He gave the five-year-old a one armed hug.

"He found a tree," Harry called over his shoulder as he and the little blonde tramped through the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"About bloody time," Snape grunted, pulling his wand out of his trouser pocket. He just wanted this blasted trip out of the way and forgotten. How Potter had roped him into this one, he would never know.

_The Second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: Rigging up these lights_

Harry held the ladder still as Snape slowly climbed the rickety steps to the top. Snow from the bottom of Snape's boots fell in Harry's eyes as he watched the older man's ascent. To be honest, Harry was having an awfully hard time not laughing at the greasy bastard. Snape's behavior was something to be mocked about for the next few weeks. After all, how was Harry supposed to have known Snape had a fear of heights?

"Potter, stop moving about and hold the ladder still."

Harry choked back his laughter at the sharp, panicky command. "I'm not moving at all. Perhaps you're imagining it?"

The ladder shuddered as Snape leaned to the side and suddenly long, yellowed fingers were clinging the shingles of the roof with such intensity Harry could see the man's knuckles going white.

"This, Potter, is, by far, the single most asinine thing you've ever insisted I do."

"I never said you had to put them up," Harry pointed out helpfully, his own grip on the ladder tightening. He watched as Snape turned to look down at him, his long string black hair falling in front of his face. "And don't look down!" Harry shouted. On later reflection, he would realize he had never seen Snape go quite that shade of gray before.

Harry tensed waiting for Snape to blow up at him but nothing happened.

"You all right up there?" Harry asked, finally allowing worry to creep into his tone.

Shallow breathing was all Harry heard. If this had been any other day or any other endeavor he might have teased the man for being so childish about the entire thing, but he wouldn't, couldn't not with Snape more than 20 feet in the air. He fervently wished he could ignore the way the ladder was vibrating in his hands because if anything it was making him nervous. And he was on the sodding ground!

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry startled and wrenched his worried gaze from Snape's back to look down at the little boy. Cautious, worried black eyes stared back up at him and for a moment Harry wondered if Geoffrey hadn't done something bad inside the house while he and Snape had been out in the snow playing with Christmas lights.

"What's wrong, Geoffrey?" Harry asked and then with a start realized why the picture of the boy before him was so odd. "And why aren't you wearing your boots?!"

Geoffrey shrugged seemingly unconcerned with the state of his soggy silver and green striped socks and numb toes. Harry's face drained of color and he felt torn. Half of him wanted to chase Geoffrey in doors, while the other wanted him to stay just where he was so Snape's worst fears weren't confirmed and he'd find himself flat on his back on the unforgiving ground.

"Geoffrey," Harry sighed. He glanced up at Snape again just to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly fall or something equally unpleasant. "Go put them on please."

"I don't wanna," Geoffrey said glumly.

Harry sighed again. "Geoffrey."

"NO! You…you can' tell me what to do! You're not my daddy, Uncle Harry!"

"GEOFFREY LIAM MALFOY."

Even Harry jumped at the roar from the top of the ladder; he had almost forgotten that roar still existed, not having been on its receiving end for many, many months.

"I sorry, Uncle Sev'rus!" Geoffrey cried and ran into the house. Harry winced when the door slammed shut, sending snow off the roof and onto the ground. Harry cast a worried look up at Snape to see the greasy haired man was now glowering at him.

"It's not my fault," said Harry before he could curb his tongue. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said.

"I know that you imbecile," Snape snarled and Harry had the good grace to look ashamed. He barely heard the sigh before the next cold but less angry statement, "I'm coming down the ladder."

Harry nodded and held the ladder steady as Snape came storming down the metal contraption. Harry flinched as Snape brushed past him and stomped towards the house.

"Severus," Harry called softly, letting go of the ladder reluctantly.

"What is it, Potter?" Harry looked up and wondered if it was a good or bad thing that Snape wasn't facing him. Snape's tone had betrayed nothing of what he was thinking.

"It's not my fault," he repeated, this time with a bit of heat behind it.

Snape reluctantly turned around and Harry pursed his lips. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't have to rig up the lights."

"You nitwit. Of course I had to." Snape's snort actually formed a cloud of white fog in front of him. Harry hadn't really been consciously aware of how cold it was, but that could also mean he was numb to it. Snape had his arms folded across his chest in an unamused fashion.

Harry arched a brow in a fair imitation of the man in front of him. "No. I said I would, but you insisted on doing them. Hell, I didn't even know you had a fear of heights, and yet, you insisted on putting them up yourself."

"You never would have done them right," Snape derided and, without giving Harry a chance to do anything but gape at the man in righteous indignation, he turned with a flare and finished stomping into the warm house. Harry stared after him in shock, which slowly turned into confusion then even slower as he moved to take down the ladder it became amusement.

Harry chuckled under his breath as he took his wand out of his pocket and began to string up the lights the way he had intended on doing the entire time. He never even knew where Snape got it into his head to do it the muggle way and he supposed he never would either.

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: Hangovers_

"You're a piss poor excuse for a…a…"

Harry snorted into his glass of scotch, watching Snape as he swayed for a moment.

"You're drunk," Harry pointed out kindly.

"And you're not," Snape returned looking like he might pitch forward off his armchair. Harry had to wonder if the last two days really had been bad enough to warrant the excessive amount of alcohol going into Snape's system.

Harry snorted at the attempted leer forming on Snape's face. "Someone has to make sure Geoffrey doesn't torch the house tomorrow."

"Bloody fat lot of good you being sober does in this."

Harry looked at Snape oddly for a moment and decided not to touch that statement with a very long extremely pointy stick. Usually it was he who said the odd things while drunk and if Snape suddenly decided that the ceiling was pretty and he should count his socks then Harry knew he'd have to knock him out, if only to save him the embarrassment of having to recall every last thing the man told him.

"Of course not," Harry soothed, swirling his drink pensively. He curled his feet under his bottom and lounged against the armrest. A fire crackled in the grate and a few stray embers spit out onto the hearth. He gazed at them peacefully as they glowed for a few moments before dying. Snape wasn't making any noise, which either meant he had passed out or was drinking again. Harry turned his head back towards the older man and his eyes widened minutely. It turned out Snape wasn't doing either of those things, no he was gazing at him with a starved expression, that made Harry flush.

"You really are drunk," Harry said mirth bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

"You said so yourself, Potter. Do you really doubt you capability of observation?"

Harry had half a mind to tell him he got that backwards and said it wrong. That he was supposed to make it an insult and not a sly encouragement and a stray bit of comfort.

"You are going to be unbearable in the morning, you know this right? and I am not going to take care of you this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'? There haven't been any other times."

Harry snorted and took a deep gulp of his drink before placing the glass on the side table with a clink. "That you remember," he whispered, picking up his wand that he had left beside him.

Snape chuckled darkly when Harry aimed his wand at him. With a deep sigh, Harry cast a stunner at the man and watched him slump backwards onto the couch. Harry glanced towards Geoffrey's closed bedroom door, hoping Snape's loud voice hadn't woken up the five-year-old.

He carefully levitated Snape up off the chair and through the hall to his bedroom. As gently as possible, he lowered the inebriated man down onto the bed and tugged the covers out from beneath him. Harry tilted his head to the side with a small smile as he tucked Snape in and pressed a kiss to the man's brow. There would be hell in the morning.

"UNCLE SEV!!!!" Geoffrey yelled racing across the hardwood floors of the house to the kitchen. Harry winced in sympathy as Snape cradled his head in his hands, his long greasy hair falling across his face. No words had passed between the two men that morning because they were unnecessary. A Snape with a hangover was not someone you wanted to trifle with and Harry had learned that lesson fast. However, Geoffrey was only five and blonde, not that it was any excuse, but he didn't know not to be loud.

Snape growled low in his throat as Geoffrey skidded to a halt crashing into the table jerking Snape's elbows out from beneath him, almost causing the man to smack his head against the smooth surface of the table top.

"Potter, I suggest you take the brat and get it out of my sight."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and grasped Geoffrey's hand and tugged him out of the kitchen. "Come on, Geoff. We need the firewood anyways."

Geoffrey nodded morosely and held out his arms as Harry put on his jacket. He waited patiently as Harry also helped him with his boots, mittens and hat. It took less time than normal and Harry couldn't help but wonder what was on the five-year-old's mind.

As they exited the house hand in hand, Harry casually asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Sev'rus hates me don't he?" Geoffrey mumbled, dark eyes downcast.

Harry stopped and turned to face the little boy. "What makes you say that, mate?"

"He yells at me, and calls me names, and…and looks at me like this!" Geoffrey scrunched up his face in what Harry assumed was an actual imitation of one of Snape's more distasteful looks.

"He doesn't hate you, Geoffrey."

"He don't?"

"No, he doesn't. He just…doesn't know how to make his emotions known."

"Oooooh."

Harry arched a brow fairly certain the little boy had no idea what he had meant at all, but it didn't matter because his usual smile was back in place and that was all that counted.

_**A/N: You may or may not get days 4-12 before Christmas it depends on my computer access this weekend. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Days 4 and 5

**_A/N: Welcome to the second installment (aka. Day four and five). I'd like to thank those who reviewed and answer one question that came up. Geoffrey is the son of Draco Malfoy and his wife Pansy Parkinson, with that said it should be quite clear that Harry is no longer in school . Also as to why he calls Harry and Snape Uncle Harry and Uncle Sev'rus is simply me playing into fanon. I always liked the idea of Snape being Draco's godfather and with that in mind when you're little all friends/relatives/important people to the family are Uncle or Aunt therefore Snape already was uncle in my mind and Harry is too just because Geoff likes him enough to call him that. I hope that clears up the cobwebby corners of my mind_**

**_Also, day five is obscenely short for one reason, Harry would never have to pay bills because he's rich and since he's rich and when does Snape ever shop, they really wouldn't have them now would they?_**

**_Merry Christmas Everyone! _**

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: Sending Christmas cards_

"Do you even know half these people, Potter?"

Harry leaned back in the chair and stretched his arms out in front of him, dropping the quill onto the tabletop. He tilted his head backwards imagining he could hear his neck cricking as he did so. Snape was gazing down at him with an amused expression that only served to make Harry feel more tired.

He shook his head in exhaustion and yawned wildly not even bothering to cover his mouth. He'd gotten up at dawn just with the intent of making out Christmas cards for what seemed like every sodding person in the Wizarding World. It wasn't like he asked everyone to send him these blasted cards either. Harry stared at the mounting pile beside him with aggravation already narrowing in one the ones with the more colorful envelopes wondering how those people would word their marriage proposals. So far the most creative/threatening one said she would run around naked on boxing day proclaiming that he was a raging homosexual.

"You should rest you know," Snape advised, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder before squeezing it gently.

Harry shrugged making to pick up his quill again before thinking better of it. Instead, he dropped his hand back onto the tabletop. "Why?" The answer came in the form of a rampaging blonde who tore into the study with a crazed albeit giddy expression. Harry felt the urge to slam his head against the desk but managed to reign it in, after all, everyone already thought he was crazy enough.

"UNCLE HARRY, UNCLE HARRY, UNCLE HARRY! GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?" Geoffrey shouted,, practically skipping around the desk. Harry saw the envelope in his hands and looked up at Snape curiously. Snape shook his head in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, at least he knew why the older man had wanted him to take a break anyway. Being locked up inside the study all morning meant Snape had to take care of Geoffrey which meant bad news for Harry. He couldn't be certain if Snape had left his hand on his shoulder by mistake or if it was there to keep him planted in his seat. It wasn't exactly like he could go anywhere now, not with Geoffrey gazing up at him excitedly.

"What?" asked Harry finally.

Geoffrey beamed up at him showing off all his tiny baby teeth. "I gotsa letter!"

"Oh?" Harry held out his hand expectantly and Geoffrey stuffed the envelope into his outstretched hand. He had a feeling he already knew who it was. "Was it a good one?" he asked distractedly, turning over the envelope in his hands to open it.

"Yup!" Geoffrey chirped. "Uncle Sev'rus had to read it to me though, cause I couldn't."

Harry glanced up into Geoffrey's face noting the brief look of disappointment before it vanished. He pulled out the folded letter and opened it only briefing scanning over the introduction paragraph before skipping to the signature. There in flowery writing said the words "mama" and "papa".

"It's from your parents."

"Yup!"

Harry sighed seeing that he would get no further answers unless he read the letter himself.

_My Darling Baby Geoffrey,_

_We miss you very much and hope you are not bothering Severus too much. You know how much he hates to have his work interrupted. _

Harry snorted into the parchment. A day were Geoff didn't seem to bother Snape would be a blessing. It didn't seem to take much to set the surly man off during the hols. Perhaps it was a good thing Harry had given up on trying to hide Snape's stash of liquor, he really didn't want to think of what might have happened to the child in their care otherwise.

_We leave Paris for the Swiss Alps tomorrow darling and have been thinking about you constantly. Have you been a good boy? Done everything Severus has asked of you, including eating your vegetables._

It took little effort for Harry to imagine the look of distaste on Geoffrey's face at that last sentence. He and Snape had pretty much left well enough alone when it came to the blonde and his vegetables. Finding string beans in various places for the better part of week clinched it.

_Mama and Papa wish you the best and cannot wait to see you come Christmas. Do not let Severus or Potter scare you, baby, at least Severus means well._

Harry arched a brow at that last sentence noticing a distinct difference in the script. He could only assume that was when Malfoy had taken over to offer his sound advice. So far, he had enjoyed the diplomatic way Pansy had not included him in the letter. It had almost been too much to hope that he would have been left out completely. Ah well, he rustled the parchment a bit as he read the last few lines.

_We love you Geoffrey and miss you terribly much._

_Love ,_

_Your Mama and Papa_

If Geoffrey hadn't been smiling up at him like Christmas had arrived early, Harry would have asked what Pansy had meant "cannot wait to see you come Christmas." He had been under the assumption that Geoffrey would be in their care until the New Year. He glanced over his shoulder at Snape suspiciously scanning the older man's face to see if he had already known. It would be one of those things he would hide from him, knowing how much love was shared between him and Malfoy.

Looking at Geoffrey, Harry found himself wondering how this little boy could be the spawn of Satan and Satan's bride. While Pansy had never been openly mean to him before, it wasn't like she had ever been openly friendly with him either. No, the separation of houses and bloodlines had been enough to install a silent animosity. He folded the letter and carefully put it back in its torn envelope and silently handed it to Geoffrey with a strained smile. Geoffrey didn't seem to notice and Harry was suddenly very thankful for the little boy's inattention.

"You're thinking too hard."

"Shut up," Harry said dismissively, waving a hand in Snape's general direction.

He noticed that Geoffrey was still standing there beside him but this time seemed more puzzled than excited. Harry drummed his fingers once over the tabletop silently willing both of the intruder's out of Snape's study, well okay, he silently wished one of the intruders was gone. Really, was it too much to ask for a bit of peace so he could finish signing his name to these dramatically simplified thank you/Christmas cards? After all, it had taken him an hour to just spell the messages onto appropriate blank cards in the first place. The subtle let down cards were in one pile, the blasé Harry Christmas ones in another, and the fuck off and die one's which while few and far between had a sizable pile of their own, all waiting for his name. He could just as easily charm his name onto each of them, but he felt that perhaps a personal touch would be appropriate. Having raving, sobbing, and apparently naked women at his and Snape's doorstep did not sound like a fun time.

"Uncle Harry, whatcha doin'?" Geoffrey asked, placing his hands(envelope and all) on the desk and pushing himself up on tiptoes to see the contents of the desktop. Harry plucked a card from the "Happy Christmas" pile and handed it to the boy. Geoffrey took it and fell back on his heels as he examined it.

Harry gazed at Geoffrey considering before taking a blank piece of card paper and folding it in half. He handed it to Geoffrey who took it easily, dropping his letter to the floor.

"You want to make your own?" Harry asked, inclining his head towards the blank card in Geoffrey's hands. "You can mail it to your mama and papa once you finish it."

Geoffrey's eyes lit up brighter than any of the Christmas lights lining the house. "Really?"

Harry nodded and offered Geoffrey a genuine smile, not that the blonde had really noticed the difference from his previous one, but Snape seemed to if the subtle touch to his back indicated anything other than shifting of weight from one foot to the next.

"Yes, now we need to get you something to color with." He stood up noting Snape's amused expression and it sent a thrill of happiness through him. It meant Snape would actually be in a good mood later, and if there was one set God, Harry would be praising him most profusely. Taking Geoff's hand in his own he began to hum a nonsensical tune allowing the little boy to pull him out of the dimly lit study into the brightly lit hall. Harry only got a quick glimpse of Snape as the man settled down at his desk and picked up the most recent card he had been replying to. The sharp burst of laughter followed him all the way into the parlor.

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 5 months of bills_

Shuffling and then the slamming of the front door was not the only indication of Snape's arrival back home. No, that would be far too quiet and ordinary. Harry cringed in his seat as a string of expletives that had him diving to block Geoffrey's ears spilled forth from Snape's mouth uncensored.

"What happened?" Harry finally questioned when he felt it safe to release Geoff's head.

"I just spent 25 galleons," Snape grumbled. Harry looked at him shocked and slightly dazed. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it, it was the fact that Snape seemed to have nothing to show for it at all.

"Well…what did you get then?"

Snape looked distinctly uncomfortable answering that question in front of Geoffrey. The two reasons that popped into Harry's head as answers were on opposites of two separate spectrums and his expression must have shown it as well. Snape glared at him and Harry dismissed one of his notions right away. It was a shame to because he was beginning to get excited about that notion. He'd bring it up later after Geoffrey went to bed and he was certain they were alone. A small smile settled on his face and he fluffed a bit of Geoffrey's platinum Malfoy blonde hair.

"What are you smiling at Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Just thinking about the expression on my aunt's face if she knew how often we flippantly spent money. This time of the year her and uncle Vernon were usually knee deep in bills that they wouldn't be able to pay back until next spring."

Snape snorted.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little joy trip and I wish everyone reading a Happy Christmas. _**

****

**_Also for those who wish to know, I doubt I'll get another chapter up tomorrow but I'll certainly try._**


	3. Day 6

**_A/N:_** (kicks Snape in the balls) That's all I have to say.

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: Facing my in-laws_

The loud knock at the door almost caused Harry to slosh his tea onto his trousers. He counted his blessings that he had drank most of the warm beverage before hand and thus averted the unforeseeable consequences that knock might have had. He set his book on the cushion beside him and put his tea on the coffee table before him.

Geoffrey, who until that very moment had been sitting on the floor, shot to his feet. "I'll get it!" he hollered and disappeared into the hallway. Harry followed at a sedate pace as he listened for the telltale "Hullo?". He made it around the corner just as Geoffrey opened the door to greet the visitor. A tall rather scary looking older man with a cane and a bowler hat was standing on the stoop wearing an ugly sneer that could have surpassed Snape even on his worse days.

"H-hullo?" Geoffrey stammered, his chalky skin going even paler.

Harry stepped up behind the little boy, resting his hand on his pajama clad shoulder and offered the stranger his other hand and a welcoming smile. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked, wondering if it would be rude to shut the door on the strangers terrifying face. He pulled Geoffrey closer or Geoffrey took a step backwards, either way, the five-year-old was protectively pressed against his legs.

The man's scowl deepened as he glared at Harry then Geoffrey. "Where's my nephew?"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked in confusion. "You must have-" He yelped and grabbed the side of his leg as the man limped into the house. He glared at the stranger's back as he rubbed his cane thwacked leg. "Excuse me," he said, straightening up. Harry absently pressed a kiss to Geoffrey's forehead as he straightened. "Sir, I have to ask you to leave my home."

"Your home?" the man snarled, rounding in what Harry supposed had once been a dramatic fashion.

"My home," Harry repeated firmly, gripping Geoffrey's outstretched hand. He noted that the blonde's thumb had migrated to his mouth and he squeezed his hand extra tight trying to reassure him, when he wasn't feeling very reassured himself.

"I see."

Chills ran down the back of Harry's neck raising gooseflesh all over his body. The oily voice was familiar in a way it shouldn't have been and Harry took an unintentional step away from the man. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn he was-

"SEVERUS SNAPE, SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" the man roared, causing both Harry and Geoffrey to jerk.

"You're Sev-" Harry started but was cut off by an extremely pissed off look. Well, that certainly explained a lot of things. "I'll just go get him," Harry said slowly, pushing Geoffrey towards the parlor. Snape's uncle nodded curtly and made a beeline for the kitchen to Harry's relief. He didn't want him in the same room with Geoffrey.

He ushered the five-year-old into the parlor and pushed him onto the couch before crouching in front of him. Harry scanned the dark eyes peering back at him nervously.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Uh huh."

Harry stared at Geoffrey for a long moment before nodding. "All right then. I'm going to go get your Uncle Severus and then everything will be better."

"Kay, Uncle Harry," Geoffrey murmured, sliding off the couch. He walked on his knees to the coffee table. He pulled the card he had been working on for a day now towards him and reached for the peach colored pencil. Harry leaned over Geoffrey's shoulder and peered at the front of the card. A small smile tugged at his lips as he identified Draco, Pansy and Geoffrey, himself. It really was the hair that gave away Draco and Geoffrey, and the triangular skirt for Pansy.

"Can I see it?" he asked. Geoffrey nodded and handed it over. Harry pretended to be examining it as if it were a masterpiece. Geoffrey bounced in his spot. His shaggy blonde hair flew across his eyes and a piece got caught on his eyelashes. Harry reached out and brushed it off the boy's forehead, before setting the card down with a satisfied expression. "This is really good, Geoff."

Geoffrey beamed and looked down at his own card proudly. "You think so?"

"I know so," Harry affirmed. He adopted a pensive expression while tapping the tabletop. He saw Geoffrey look up at him curiously. "You know what's missing though?"

"What?"

"A tree," said Harry, flipping open the card to reveal the empty space.

"Oooh." Geoffrey stared wide eyed at the blank page.

Harry knelt next to Geoffrey and nudged him gently. Geoffrey giggled and shoved Harry back. Harry retaliated by ruffling Geoffrey's hair.

"Don' touch my hair," Geoffrey whined making to pat down his fluffed up hair. The effect was ruined though when Harry went at him tickling his sides. Geoffrey's hands dropped to Harry's hands trying to bat them away.

"What's going on in here?"

Harry froze, his fingers stilled mid-tickle. He glanced up at the surly old man standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," Harry answered, pulling Geoffrey's green dragon pajama top down, which had scrunched up during the tickle attack. He helped the little boy up into a sitting position, before pulling him onto his lap.

Snape's uncle arched a brow and stared pointedly at the mess of art supplies on the coffee table then back at Harry and Geoffrey with disgust. "I thought you said you would fetch my nephew."

"I will, but I had to-"

"No excuses," the greying man barked, causing both Harry and Geoffrey to flinch. "I thought my nephew had better taste in flat mates than this. I shall speak to him about your unscrupulous behavior when he arrives."

Harry bristled defensively. He squeezed Geoffrey gently before releasing him, prodding him off his lap onto the floor. As quickly and accurately as possible, he sketched a Christmas tree on the opposite side of the card from where the writing would go.

"Here you go, Geoff. Just color this while I go get Uncle Severus."

Geoffrey peered fearfully over at the grey haired man before leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear. "Will Uncle Sev'rus make the bad man leave?"

Harry's eyes shot over to the man who had seated himself in Snape's favorite armchair before shaking his head. "I don't think so, buddy."

Geoffrey's expression crumpled and for a moment Harry was worried the five-year-old would burst into tears.

"Chin up, Geoff," Harry advised in hushed undertones. "You're a Malfoy after all."

Geoffrey's dark brown eyes snapped up to meet Harry's green ones and he nodded suddenly serious. "All right, Uncle Harry."

"Good." Harry nodded shortly and unfolded his legs then stood. "I'll be right back."

Snape's uncle inclined his head somberly and Harry shot Geoffrey one last worried look before disappearing into the hall. The door to the study was open and sunlight filtered into the hallway. Harry didn't even bother to look inside, there was no chance Snape would be working in there if the door was wide open like that. Plus, Harry was positive Snape would have emerged already at the knock on the door.

* * *

There was something soothing about mixing a potion. It involved little thought, yet if you did it wrong the entire mixture could go sour. Snape preferred these moments of solitude while stirring his most recent potion because they gave him time to think or not, depending on how the day had been going. 

This day had been going south at an alarming rate since he had been awoken by an overly cheerful five-year-old at six in the morning. Of course, he had forced Potter to take care of the hyper active child like he did most mornings since the brat had arrived.

He missed waking by his own internal clock. He missed having a coffee ready by his bedside still warm when he woke. However, what he missed the most was the silence morning once brought. Those mornings had vanished now and taken his daily caffeine consumption with them.

Draco was lucky he had decided to take his yearly cruise with his wife over the holidays, because if he had tried to saddle him with Geoffrey before then there would have been hell to pay. It was bad enough that he had barely found a spare minute to work on any of the potions that needed to be restocked in Hogwarts hospital wing. He couldn't even tinker anymore without fear of being interrupted.

Today seemed to be the exception. He had been more than pleasantly surprised to see a cup of coffee waiting at his bedside that morning with the customary good morning note beside it. There had been a moment while he read the note when he wondered how early Potter had been up to do this again, but brushed it aside as soon as it showed up. If Potter wanted to wake up before the birds then let him.

He pulled the stirring rod out of the cauldron and laid it down beside it. The Skelo-grow potion was simple and that simplicity meant he didn't have to think as he went about making it. If he had been thinking perhaps he would have been more alert to the other person in the room.

"Severus?"

Snape's head snapped up in shock. "Potter?"

Harry hung his head sheepishly and rubbed his arm awkwardly. They stood in silence for a long moment where neither of them dared to speak.

"Did you come down here to look idiotic or do you want something?"

"You have company."

Snape stared at Harry impassively before casting a containment charm on the simmering cauldron.

"He's upstairs then," Snape said glancing up at the basement ceiling as if he could see through to the parlor above.

Harry's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. "You knew?!"

"Knew what?" He stacked a bit of parchment into a neat and orderly pile and went about returning the ingredients to their rightful places on the shelves. "That my uncle would be arriving sometime this week? Yes, Potter, of course I knew."

Harry growled and stepped forward until he was about a foot away from the older man. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"And why should I have?"

"Because I wouldn't have made a bloody fool of myself and would have been ready to greet him."

Snape groaned and rubbed at his temple. Harry felt very little sympathy. "What happened?"

"Nothing, thankfully, but he scared the piss out of Geoffrey. If that child was anything less than a Malfoy he would have run screaming in terror."

"Surely you jest. My uncle is not a horrific monster, Potter. He could not have been that bad."

"Not. That. Bad?" Harry repeated very slowly, enunciating each word as he went.

"My uncle is not a bad man, but he is not a kind one either. Tell me, what did he do that offended you?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "He beat me with his cane!"

Snape's mouth turned down in a frown. "He did what?"

Harry bent over and rolled up his pant leg, revealing the red welt from where the cane had struck him. "See?" he said, pointing at the line as if it weren't visible enough.

"I've seen worse."

Harry's mouth slammed shut and his expression turned murderous. "When you finish tinkering with your _experiments_ I'll be upstairs." With that last sarcastic comment, he limped out of the refurbished room in the basement and took to the stairs. Merlin, Snape could be a right bastard when he wanted to be, but he certainly did not have good timing about it. Of all the things he needed today, it was Snape's flippant attitude.

He had never felt more lost in this house before, not even that time when Snape came home drunk wrapped around a pretty brunette claiming she was the best lay he ever had. The only reason Harry hadn't blown up at him the next day was because the hangover Snape had gotten from his dumb frolic through Knockturn Alley was far more painful than anything Harry could legally have done to him. He sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. There was a time when he had wondered what it would be like to meet Snape's relatives. He had never quite imagined it would result in this.

"Uncle Harry!" Geoffrey came speeding around the corner, catching Harry unawares and around the legs. The blonde buried his face against Harry's stomach and it took Harry a second to realize the little boy was crying.

"Hey now, none of this then," Harry hushed, smoothing down the flaxen blonde locks. "What's the matter?"

"My Chrismas tree is abnorman!" Geoffrey wailed into Harry's stomach.

Harry hooked his hands under the five-year-olds arms and hefted him off the ground. Geoffrey's arms automatically went around Harry's neck and his face became attached to Harry's shoulder. It didn't take much more effort than that to return to the parlor, where Harry found Snape's uncle sipping a glass of Snape's firewhiskey (Harry seriously hoped the man knew about the wizarding world) and holding Geoffrey's Christmas card.

The old man held the card out and open for Harry to see the picture within. The purple tree decorated with yellow ornaments stared up at Harry innocently from its place just begging him to say something in it's defense.

"You stayed in the lines," Harry praised, rubbing Geoffrey's back soothingly. "You did a wonderful job!"

"So...s'not abnorman?" Geoffrey's muffled question came out from Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook his head, his cheek brushing against the back of Geoffrey's head. "Nope. It's perfect."

"You must be thicker than I thought," Snape's uncle grunted, snapping the card closed. Using his thumb and forefinger, he laid it back down on the table as if it were disgusting. "No one would call that atrocity perfect."

Harry almost missed Snape's entrance into the room, he was so wrapped up in trying to glare down the intruder to his home. It wasn't until Snape's uncle leapt off his seat, very sprightly for a man who used a cane to walk, and brushed past Harry as if he was nothing more than a street vendor.

"Severus, my boy, you look disgusting!" The man said in way of greeting as he patted Snape heartily on the back.

"Thank you, Uncle Max. It is nice to see you as well. I imagine the trip here was dreadful."

"As can be expected this time of year. I'll never understand why you insist on living out here. It's barbaric."

"Force of habit," Snape replied, offering his relative something close to a grin.

Uncle "Max" snorted and slapped Snape on the back once again, neither man noticing the look of bewilderment on Harry's face. Geoffrey was no better, and was openly staring with curiosity at the strange interaction.

"You need to find yourself a good girl and settle down. Soon all the good ones will have shriveled up and turned into old hags, then what will you do with yourself?"

Snape's eyes hardened but it didn't seem to phase his uncle at all. Harry doubted very little did. He waited for Snape to explode and was horrified when it didn't happen.

"Live life out here in this rustic shack with ten Siamese cats, a full beard, and Potter over there." Snape waved in Harry's general direction.

"Ah so the boy does have a name then," Max said with malicious delight. Harry found himself more worried by the look in the man's dark eyes than by the comment alone, although being called a boy stung. He was nearing 26 he certainly was not a boy.

Snape snorted, the sound slamming into Harry's ears. "Of course the fool has a name."

"I must tell you, Severus. You have horrible taste."

"In what? Drapery? I assure you they were not my first choice. I never would choose something so tacky."

Harry had to choke back a laugh at that. If it had been any other situation, Harry would have taken much glee in pointing out that the drapery had in fact been his first choice and Harry had been the one to have called them "tacky".

Max arched a brow and Harry suspected it was something all Snape's were capable of. He wondered if the Prince's were also that adept at it as well. It didn't entirely matter in the long run though, because Harry was dangerously close to his tolerance level.

"Uncle Sev'rus?" Geoffrey asked, turning his head so he could see the Potion's Master clearly. Snape stared at Geoffrey with an unreadable expression before inclining his head.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Is my Chrismas tree abnorman?"

"Abnorman isn't a word Geoffrey, and as a Malfoy I expect better language skills than the ones you are using."

Geoffrey buried his face once again against Harry's shoulder. His fingers weaving in the hair at the base of Harry's neck.

"Leave off him, Severus, he's five."

"Draco spoke perfect English at three."

"Yes," Harry agreed, even though that was news to him. He could feel his face grow hot with anger and the need to shout became almost unbearable. "And this is his son, not the man himself!"

"You're shouting, Uncle Harry," Geoffrey pointed out quietly. Silence hung between the three adults for a moment as they all stared at Geoffrey baffled. Harry broke it first seeing that a) he was holding the child and b) he was the one who yelled. Nothing about this situation felt right or fair and the tension in the room would be enough to choke anyone and the very fact that he had to hide this fact just ate at him a little more.

"I'm sorry, Geoff," he murmured apologetically.

"S'ok Uncle Harry."

"Aw, how disgustingly charming," Max cooed, seating himself once again in Snape's favorite chair. Snape didn't even bat an eyelash at his uncle's behavior and calmly sat down in the spot Harry had abandoned when this mess had started. Harry stood in the middle of the room stranded. Geoffrey seemed to be crying again and Harry idly pondered if it would be bad form to follow the five-year-old's example.

Without even looking in Snape's direction, Harry hitched Geoffrey up higher on his waist. He bent over and swiped the Christmas card off the coffee table and, with as much self worth that he could muster, limped from the room.

He nearly dropped Geoffrey in shock when he heard Snape apologizing for his rude and despicable behavior. Breathing irregularly (he be damned if he cried in front of Geoffrey), he made his way to the guest room where Geoffrey had been staying and slammed the door, certain it rattled every blasted pane of glass in the house.

**_A/N:_** Everyone still with me? Everyone breathing. I'm sorry about Snape's rotten...rotteness. He's being a dick and I'm not allowed to tell you why. SORRY!!

Thanks for the reviews from previous chapters though. I love you all.


	4. Days 7, 8 and 9

_**A/N: Welcome to the second to last chapter and guess what? It's fluff, yaaaay fluff.**_

_** Will be posting a beta'd version of this chapter sometime by the end of the week.  
**_

Harry woke up alone and to silence. For most, this would seem like a normal occurrence, one that would need no further investigation. Harry's reaction to this realization was not that of the average person, which would have been to fall right back to sleep again and pretend he hadn't just spent a night alone. No, he did not let the bed's siren call affect him, and it wasn't only because his feet were hanging off the edge and he was still in yesterday's clothes. He sat up and stretched, wincing as his knees popped.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Harry felt all the color drain from his face. It was well past 8 in the morning, which meant Geoffrey had been up for over an hour and hadn't woken him up. This struck Harry as odd since he was currently sitting on the edge of said five-year-old's bed. He grabbed the leg of the abandoned stuffed dragon and yanked the toy out from beneath Geoffrey's pillow. Harry played with the stuffed animals wings before setting it on the bed beside him.

Geoffrey could be anywhere in the house doing anything he wanted. Harry had come to anticipate the fact that Geoffrey only ever wanted to be with his "Uncle Sev'rus" and the only way Harry had been able to eliminate a potential disaster every morning was to wake up before Geoffrey did, but he hadn't this morning. Actually, he was fairly amazed that Snape hadn't stormed into Geoff's room and forcibly dragged Harry out of bed. There was something strange going on and Harry couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

There was no noise in the house at all and that disturbed Harry. For a brief moment the image of Snape's uncle tying Geoffrey to a chair then dropping him into the stream that ran behind their home flashed through his mind, but he banished it quickly. Snape would never allow that to happen. No matter how much of a prick he had been yesterday, he still loved the little boy.

He wandered into the parlor tiredly, having not even bothered going to look in his and Snape's bedroom. If Geoffrey was awake it was almost guaranteed Snape would be as well. There was no way the little blonde would have left both him and Snape alone for that long a period of time. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. He blinked as he entered the dimly lit parlor, none of the curtains had been drawn back and the only source of light was currently coming from the fire.

"But why didn't she go back for the shoe, Uncle Sev'rus?" Harry heard Geoffrey's ask somewhere near the fireplace.

His eyes widened in surprise. Geoffrey's nose was practically pressed against the page of an old tome, but that wasn't what had Harry's mind spinning. The little boy was firmly ensconced on Snape's lap, one of the man's arms wrapped around Geoffrey's waist to keep him still, but Harry suspected Geoffrey would have stayed even if not restrained. He was practically vibrating from Snape's desperately craved attention. If either of them had noticed his presence they weren't saying anything about it.

"I suspect she meant to leave it there," Snape said in low tones as he turned the page.

Geoffrey nodded thoughtfully. "Still seems kinda funny that she'd go runnin' round without a shoe on one foot. Wouldn' that hurt Cinnerella's foot?"

"Perhaps." Snape glanced over at Harry with an indescribable expression before returning his attention to the curious child. Harry stood still, his gaze traveling between the chattering boy and the Snape imposter.

Geoffrey couldn't seem to help himself. Questions poured from his mouth like a broken faucet without even pausing to get an answer. "But then why did she leave it? It's pretty and now she's gonna get hurt and why did she run away? If the prince liked her enough it shouldn't matter if she dressed pretty, right Uncle Sev'rus?"

Harry listened as Snape patiently answered Geoffrey's questions (something Harry had previously thought impossible) to the best of his abilities. The entire situation was so odd Harry thought he would laugh. He sat down on the sofa quietly as he attempted to figure out Snape's game. It was so illogical. Without thinking too hard on it, he picked up the teacup from beside him and sipped the warm liquid. He let out a contented sigh before he could stop himself.

Geoffrey's head shot up and he let out an excited cheer. "Look Uncle Sev'rus, look! Uncle Harry's awake!"

"I can see that," Snape said, but there was no sting to it. He released the giddy five-year-old and observed Geoffrey as he flung himself onto Harry. Potter, for his part, clearly had not anticipated being tackled, his attention having been solely focused on him. Snape could see the confusion morph into surprise then settled on cheerfulness as Harry hugged Geoffrey.

"Morning Geoff," Harry said, ruffling the blonde hair and laughing as Geoffrey once again went about flattening it down. Snape refused to admit how relieved he was to hear that laugh.

"Mornin' Uncle Harry, you sleep good?" Geoffrey asked as he finished fixing his appearance.

Harry reached out and untangled a kink the blonde hair that Geoffrey had missed on his own. "Yes, very well. What have you been up to?"

"Uncle Sev'rus was readin' me fairy tales," Geoffrey chirped informatively. Harry nodded and smiled. Snape closed the heavy book with a soft thump and set it on the ground beside him. With a flick of his wrists, he rolled up his shirtsleeves. He could feel Potter's curious gaze settle on him again as Geoffrey prattled on about he had been read.

"I think I liked Snow White the most," Geoffrey declared thoughtfully.

Harry's attention went back to the eager blonde and he gave him an intrigued smile. "Oh? Why's that?"

Geoffrey bit his lip and struggled to look more thoughtful. "Cause its gots dwarfses."

"Which was your favorite?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"I like the unhappy one."

Harry choked on his own laughter. He doubted Geoff knew why he liked that one the most. He certainly wasn't most children's favorite. He glanced across the room at Snape who was still lounging on the floor beside the hearth.

"He reminds me of Uncle Sev'rus," Geoffrey told him in a stage whisper.

Snape snorted and the sound reached across the room. Geoffrey flushed with embarrassment then buried his face against Harry's shirtfront.

Harry rubbed Geoffrey's back reassuringly. "He reminds me of your Uncle Severus as well."

"He does?"

"Yup, especially before he drinks his morning cup of coffee."

Geoffrey giggled and pulled away from Harry. Quick as a flash he was hurtling towards Snape and pounced on the older man before he could expect it. He exhaled sharply in surprise and found himself on his back staring up at a very excited five-year-old.

"Did ya hear what Uncle Harry said? Did ya? Did ya!"

"Yes," he wheezed.

Geoffrey stared down at him with a perplexed expression. "You okay, Uncle Sev'rus? You sound all funny."

Snape lifted the boy off his stomach and sat up stiffly. He massaged his lower back before sending a glare over at Harry.

"I assure you, I'm fine," he snapped.

Geoffrey seemed to be searching for something and whatever it was he found it. "Kay!"

Snape groaned softly as he made to stand up. He really had gotten up far too early this morning and all for Potter's sake. There was suddenly a hand at his elbow helping him stand and he brushed it aside distractedly.

"Glad to see you're back to normal then," Harry said with false cheerfulness. Snape could see the guarded distrust shining in Potter's green eyes. It seemed he still had a long way to go before he was truly forgiven.

"As normal as can be expected seeing that he's living in the woods with you, Potter."

Harry let go of Snape's arm like it burned and turned to face the newcomer. Max stood in the doorframe with a dark scowl, which had Geoffrey hiding between him and Snape. Harry stole a quick glance up at Snape's expressionless face before looking down at Geoffrey.

The little boy looked up at him with pleading blue eyes and Harry felt helpless. Their conversation the night before was echoing painfully clear in his head as he saw the "make him go away" look in Geoffrey's eyes.

"There is no such thing as normal, Uncle, and I never assumed there was such a state."

Max's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, or what Harry assumed was surprise, because that certainly was what he was feeling. He didn't even dare look up at Snape and instead fussed a bit over Geoffrey.

Even with Snape suddenly back sassing his uncle it didn't quite clear away his and Geoffrey's conversation from the night before.

_"Uncle Harry?"_

_"Yes, Geoff?"_

_"What's wrong with Uncle Sev'rus?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Dunno. He just don't seem norman is all."_

_"Come here, Geoff. I'm sure Uncle Severus means well."_

_"He made you cry."_

Max hit his cane against the ground violently. "You invited me here under the pretense that we would spend time together. Alone."

"I did no such thing," Snape thundered. Geoffrey shifted further behind his Uncle but his begging blue eyes never once left Harry and even if Harry weren't watching him closely, he would have felt them like a brand. "As a matter of fact, I don't remember inviting you here either. You invited yourself and I agreed to let you come visit."

"Then you admit to wanting my presence."

"Yes, otherwise I would have told you in the politest terms where you could stick your head and that would be-"

Harry laid a hand carefully on Snape's upper arm. "Geoff's in the room," he reminded him in a hushed tone. As much as he was appreciating this anger being aimed at someone else, he'd rather not explain on Christmas to Draco Malfoy of all people, where his son learned some colorful new phrases.

Snape stiffened under his touch but Harry only reluctantly let go of the man when Snape ran a hand over his own face in clear agitation. The thought that it was way to early for this crossed his mind once again.

_"I'm not crying, Geoff. I just have some dust in my eyes, that's all."_

_"You're still cryin', Uncle Harry."_

_"So I am. Come on, it's bath time anyways."_

_"Do you think Uncle Sev'rus will make the bad man leave?"_

_"I hope so, Geoffrey, but you must understand that this is Snape's uncle and even if you don't like him, Uncle Snape probably does and that means we have to try to be nice to him. Okay?"_

_"Even if he makes you cry again?"_

_"Yes, even if he makes me cry again."_

_"Okay, Uncle Harry. Does that mean I have to like him?"_

_"No, it doesn't. You can go on not liking him all you want."_

_"Kay!"_

"Could you pwease stop yellin?" Geoffrey asked quietly, peering out from behind Snape's legs.

Snape's lips thinned and he turned around to look down at the youngest Malfoy. "Sorry," he grit out and stepped backwards when Geoffrey looked ready to tackle him.

"You shouldn't have to apologize, Severus. He is just a child and it's not like Potter's complaining here and even if he was you could just as easily kick him out. I bet the boy hasn't paid rent in months."

Harry met Snape's eyes for a brief minute and Harry couldn't quite figure out what the older man was trying to convey to him. Something was swirling dangerously close to the surface in the other man's eyes.

He gripped Geoffrey's hand tightly and took a hesitant step closer to Snape. A gasp of shock escaped his lips when Snape's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, forcing Harry to release Geoffrey's hand. Max's eyebrows flew up his forehead and seemed dangerously close to flying off his face entirely at the demonstration. Harry was having the hardest time deciding on what expression to settle on, but he got the feeling that shock or surprise would not be the best one. So, he finally settled on neutrally glaring down at the floor. Yes, that would work. He leaned heavily into Snape's side letting Snape do all the talking. It was, after all, what Snape was good at. Plus, he doubted most highly that Max would appreciate him speaking. He'd probably think he had corrupted his nephew and that it was his fault entirely that Snape hadn't settled down with some nice woman of good standing.

Max's face was flushed and blotchy as if he were having an allergic reaction and for all Harry knew he could be. It would certainly make things more exciting anyway. Perhaps he was allergic to men touching one another, perhaps if he just reached out and tapped Max on the arm the man would dissolve into a puddle of pain. That would be fun, but probably not children friendly so he didn't do it. "What's this?"

"This," Snape sneered, holding Harry just a bit tighter, "is Harry Potter." Harry looked up at Snape speculatively. It wasn't that odd to hear his name from the surly man's lips but it was becoming increasingly rare this month. The holidays weren't Snape's favorite time of year; they fell right behind the first day of school each year. Things got rocky at those points but they always pulled through, always had and always will. He caressed Snape's back gently, almost unnoticeably but enough. "And he, my dear uncle," Harry watched with triumph when Max flinched at the nasty tone Snape had uttered the word "uncle" in. Although he was reveling in this suddenly possessive side of his lover, he didn't want the man to completely isolate himself from his family. It pained him to do it; he didn't want Snape to stop defending him. He certainly didn't get to do so as often as Harry did for the man himself, but he had to stop it... once Snape had his say, "has been my partner for 6 years now next month."

"Very diplomatic," Harry muttered, not quite looking at anyone. He heard Snape snort softly and Geoffrey smothering a giggle, really that child knew too much for his own good.

"Your p-partner?"

"I didn't know you had developed a stutter in your old age, Uncle Max, surely your brain isn't that addled."

"You can stop now," Harry whispered nervously, locking eyes with Snape and holding. Too soon Snape broke away and stared at his uncle who looked ready to fly into a fury if someone so much as breathed in the wrong direction.

"Stop what?" It surprised Harry to hear the almost confused quality of Snape's question as if he truly didn't know what he was doing.

"You're one of them," Max spat, gathering his mental capabilities and preparing himself for another verbal volley. Too bad he wasn't going to get one.

"'One of them'," Snape mocked, arching a single brow in derision. It filled Harry with glee, even though he'd never admit it.

"One of those freaks. I cannot believe your father raised you to beco-"

"My father," Snape hissed. Harry gripped the back of Snape's shirt and tugged hard before things got too far out of hand. It was bad enough Geoffrey had heard the first bit of this conversation, if he let Snape continue he had no idea what sort of vocabulary he'd pick up.

"Yes?" Max gripped the cane with both his hands and leaned forward on it expectantly with an evil smile.

"Would you like some breakfast, Mr. Snape," Harry offered politely, changing the subject so abruptly even Snape startled slightly. Stepping away from Snape, he took Geoffrey's hand once again. "We'd be happy to make you some."

"What?"

"Breakfast, the most important meal of the day," Harry recited, pulling Geoffrey in front of him and hugging him playfully. Geoffrey giggled and looked up at Harry with a huge grin. "I wondered if you would like any."

"I wants some, Uncle Harry."

"Of course you do, Geoff. I bet Uncle Severus didn't even give you toast did he?"

Geoffrey shook his head and frowned sullenly. "No, but that's ok."

"Harry, it's Friday, I left the flour on the counter."

Harry looked over at Snape and smiled. "Pancakes then?"

Snape nodded a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Of course. Uncle Max, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Max was sputtering in rage and Harry could only snort. The man would be gone before noon and Harry felt no remorse about it whatsoever. He swung Geoffrey's arm earning a smile from the five-year-old.

"I'll pass," Max bit out. "Severus, follow me to my room please."

"What for?"

"Severus," Max snapped.

"If you two will excuse us." Snape grabbed his uncle's arm roughly and proceeded to drag the man protesting out of the room.

Harry watched them go with a touch of concern but he wasn't allowed to dwell on it too long, for Geoffrey was tugging on his hand impatiently, dragging him towards the kitchen. Snape taking his uncle from the room had been an act of charity and he'd make sure to let Severus know his feelings on it later.

"I'm hungry, Uncle Harry."

"All right, buddy. Let's go make some pancakes."

Geoffrey cheered and let go of Harry's hand and rushed into the kitchen allowing Harry to follow at his own pace. He heard the clattering of pans from the hall and smiled to himself. This was shaping up to be a good day.

_The Eighth Thing at Christmas That's Such a Pain to me: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!_

"Geoffrey, for the thousandth time. NO! Christmas is just a few days away. I don't want to risk getting you something your parents might."

"But Uncle Harry, I want it," he whined, holding out the toy with a pleading expression. It was whirring and clicking and was damn annoying. He couldn't believe Snape had convinced him to take Geoffrey to Diagon Alley to do some last minute shopping.

Harry bowed his head and grit his teeth. He wouldn't snap, he wouldn't snap, he wouldn't-

"UNCLE HAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYY!"

"GEOFFREY LIAM MALFOY, YOU WILL STOP WHINING AT ONCE!"

Geoffrey's eyes widened and his lower lip started trembling. Harry swore in his head. This was going to be a long day.

_The Ninth Thing at Christmas That's Such a Pain to me: Finding Parking Spaces_

"I have to do what?" Harry asked, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

Snape pinched his nose and waved off Geoffrey who was watching them worriedly from the floor. Puzzle pieces were strewn at the little boys feet forgotten for the moment. Geoffrey continued to stare for a few more moments before going back to his puzzle. The half finished dragon was already breathing fire and Harry vaguely wondered if he'd ever get used to the wizarding world.

"I need you to pick up something in muggle London. You may take the car if you so desire."

"Muggle Lon-we have a car?"

Snape sighed heavily. "Yes, Potter, we have a car."

"When did we get a car?"

"Last month. You were at work playing with the children."

"You don't have to make it sound like such a bad thing. I like my job."

"I'll never understand why you subject yourself to such a mundane job as babysitting someone else's brat all day."

"It's only the morning and its not babysitting, Severus. It's a preschool."

"Nevertheless."

"Well, why did you buy a car then?"

Snape looked at him pointedly and Harry flushed. "Oh."

"Oh indeed."

They sat in silence, watching Geoffrey piece together the rest of the puzzle, before Harry spoke again, "I'm not going into muggle London, Severus, not to shop."

Snape didn't even turn to face him and Harry didn't mind. "Why not?"

"There won't be any parking."


	5. Days 10, 11, and 12

**A/N:** It's done...done...stares in shock I finished something, by myself. OMGOMGOMG! Ehem. I'd also like to apologize for taking so darn long to finish this fic and in way of apology this chapter is 15 pages long!  
Many thanks to my beta-reader, NSW.

_The Tenth Thing at Christmas that's such a Pain to me: Batteries not Included_

"What about this one?" Harry asked, handing over the walkie-talkie set. They'd been in this store for hours, scanning the shelves for something to give to Mr. Weasley and so far nothing had been deemed good enough by either Harry or Snape. Geoffrey was continuously trying to wander off into the toy section, hypnotized by the noises and colors. Every time they had dragged him back his excuse had been, "But Uncle Harry! They move! How do the muggles make it move?!" Parents had dragged their screaming children by, clicking their tongues as if their spawn were acting better than their Geoffrey.

"What about it?"

"What about it?" Geoffrey parroted, trying to pitch his voice down low enough to sound like Snape's.

"Geoffrey," Snape growled, but it didn't have any effect on the five-year-old who just giggled and latched onto Harry's unoccupied hand.

"Geoffrey," he mimicked, scrunching up his face in distaste.

"Don't be such a prick, Severus, what do you think about it? Will it even work?"

Snape plucked the electronic out of Harry's hand and turned it over to inspect it. "It should, it runs on 'batteries'."

Harry nodded and took them back, flipping them over in his hands to read the back. "Oh for the love of God," he groaned, his eyes narrowing in on the bottom.

"What's wrong?"

"'Batteries not included'. That's what is wrong!"

"Uncle Sev'rus, Uncle Harry, I gotta go to the potty," Geoffrey whined, jumping up and down jerking Harry's hand with him.

Harry shot Snape a dirty look that Snape just ignored. He knew going shopping was going to be a bad idea this close to Christmas.

_The Eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a Pain to me: Stale TV specials_

Snape smirked as he watched Harry wrestle on the floor with Geoffrey. He swirled his eggnog, Potter's idea, he had quietly told him that drinking in front of Geoffrey would be disastrous since he liked to try everything the adults were having and would tantrum when he didn't get any.

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry stopped and glared at Snape who had snorted into his beverage. His hair stuck up in all directions and his glasses were only hanging off one ear now. His face was pink with exertion but Geoffrey's inquiry had Harry panting trying to answer.

"Yeah, Geoff?"

"Could you tell me a story, pwease?"

Harry grinned and scooted back until his back pressed against the armchair across from where Snape sat. He held out his arms and spread his legs and Geoffrey came crawling rapidly across the floor and snuggled against Harry's chest. Harry locked his arms around the little boy and buried his nose in the sweet smelling blonde hair.

"All right then," Harry announced once they were properly adjusted. "I bet you haven't heard any Muggle Christmas stories before have you?"

Geoffrey shook his head. Harry pulled out his wand and summoned a book that came sailing from the bags in the corner. Harry met Snape's inquisitive stare with a sheepish grin. "I couldn't resist, just buying presents is so dull."

"I see," Snape drawled, setting his drink down. "What else have you purchased without me knowing?"

"Nothing that you need to know about tonight," Harry replied smirking. "Don't you know not to ask what someone bought this close to Christmas?"

"Yes, you seem to feel the need to tell me this every blessed year."

Harry grinned. "Then quit asking already!"

Snape arched an eyebrow and remained silent. Harry saw Geoffrey had snatched the book from his hands and was already trying to read it without him.

"What's that word, Uncle Harry?"

Harry looked to where Geoffrey was pointing and grinned. "Scrooge."

"What's a Scrooge, Uncle Harry?"

Harry snickered and his eyes flickered up to meet Snape's amused countenance. "Well, Geoffrey, a Scrooge is a person who doesn't like Christmas much at all."

"You mean like Uncle Sev'rus?"

"He's certainly Scrooge-like, yes."

Harry yelped as something stung his foot. He caught Snape pocketing his wand and he stuck out his tongue.

"I most certainly am not a Scrooge."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh please, old man, don't get me started."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Enlighten me then. I cannot recall a single time where I showed disdain for the holiday."

Harry snorted. "'The holiday', come on Severus, you are joking right? You like this holiday about as much as I like making potions, which is very little to none at all."

Geoffrey tugged on Harry's collar to grab his attention once again. "I thought you were going to read this to me."

Harry smiled softly, but even Geoffrey's annoyance didn't stop him from sticking his tongue out one last time at Snape. He was positive there would be retribution for this later. He certainly hoped there would be anyways. "Course I am, buddy. So what have you gotten so far?"

"Once 'pon a time," Geoffrey declared.

Harry stroked Geoffrey's shaggy blonde hair, debating on whether he should attempt to cut it before the Malfoy's came for Christmas. "That's great! Anything else."

Geoffrey shook his head and stared down at the illustrated page expectantly. "Why don't the picture move?"

"It's a Muggle book Geoff. Muggles only have moving pictures at their cinemas."

"Oh," Geoffrey said sounding as if he understood which Harry knew he didn't. "That's okay then."

"I'm so glad you think so." Harry adjusted Geoffrey on his lap, than turned his gaze down onto the book. "Once upon a time," Harry began in hushed tones, "-- of all the good days in the year, on Christmas Eve -- old Scrooge sat busy in his counting-house."

"What's a countin' house, Uncle Harry?"

"Well, I suppose it's a bit like Gringott's Bank actually," Harry explained uncertainly.

Geoffrey twisted to look up at him with wide eyes. "You mean that Scrooge is a goblin?"

"No Scrooge is a man."

"But I thought only goblin's worked in banks."

"Wizarding banks, yes, but not the Muggle one's. They're run entirely by people."

"That's weird, Uncle Harry," Geoffrey stated, before looking down at the book. "Is that Scrooge?"

Harry looked upon the picture of an elderly man hunched over a desk with a quill and ink and an irritable expression. It was so uncannily like Snape he almost snorted. He could easily see the man looking exactly like that in 40 or so years, but hopefully less miserable, definitely less miserable if he had any say in it. His eyes flitted up to catch Snape's and he felt the faint brush of magic against his mind. He let Snape in without resistance. Snape glared at Harry's thoughts.

"Yes it is."

"He looks like Uncle Sev'rus."

Harry grinned and shot Snape a triumphant grin. Snape sighed exasperatedly and picked up his eggnog again.

"It was cold, bleak, biting weather: foggy withal: and he could hear the people in the court outside, go wheezing up and down, beating their hands upon their breasts, and stamping their feet upon the pavement stones to warm them. The city clocks had only just gone three, but it was quite dark already -- it had not been light all day -- and candles were flaring in the windows of the neighbouring offices, like ruddy smears upon the palpable brown air."

"Huh?" Geoffrey asked.

Harry laughed. "It was cold and foggy. People were cold so they were bouncing around and rubbing their hands to keep warm. It was three in the afternoon but it had been dark at all that day and people in the building's surrounding Scrooge people were lighting candles."

"Ooooh."

"You want to hear something else instead, Geoff?"

Geoffrey looked afraid to say 'no' but he nodded. "Yes, pwease."

"Good, because Dickens puts me to sleep."

"Then why in Merlin's name did you buy the blasted book, Potter?"

Harry set the book aside and wrapped his arms around Geoffrey. "Because it's a holiday classic and it's the only thing Dickens wrote that wasn't completely dry."

Snape snorted. "True enough, but now what are you going to read? Don't tell me you have the collected works of Jane Austen in that bag of yours as well."

"No, definitely not."

"Then what, might I ask are you going to tell young Geoffrey?"

"Why Severus I thought you'd never ask." Geoffrey giggled when Harry tickled his sides. "I'm going to recite the _Night before Christmas_ from memory."

"Merlin forbid," Snape sneered, but the small smirk completely destroyed the effect. He extended his hand to the little boy on the ground. "Geoffrey come here, so we can listen to Harry botch a perfectly good Christmas story."

"Hey! I'll let you know I've been telling this story to the twins since they were two," Harry huffed, reluctantly letting Geoffrey go to Snape. Snape effortlessly picked the child up and settled him onto his lap. Geoffrey was beaming and snuggling against Snape's chest and Harry desperately wished he could procure a camera. The lightening from the fire cast their shadows onto the far wall and if Harry had been in the mood to be artistic he could produce his own Christmas cards from that picture alone.

"You may proceed."

"Thanks ever so much."

Snape inclined his head regally and Geoffrey burst out in giggles again. Things had been different since Snape's uncle had left. Snape had relaxed and gone back to the way he usually was mid-summer when school was out and no one was around to see him lounging casually around. It was nice to see Snape and Geoffrey getting along finally. Geoffrey gushed about Snape most nights now as Harry tucked him in to bed. He would babble about all the things he did with the Potion's Master that day and what he hoped they would do tomorrow. Harry would always listen and ask questions as he waited for Geoffrey to talk himself to sleep.

Harry had rewarded Snape duly for loosening up in his own way, which he could not think about with Geoffrey in the room. He cleared his throat dramatically and stood up. Green eyes glittering mischievously, he began to weave his tale.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." He quickly summoned Dicken's novel and transfigured it into a stuffed mouse before wiggling it in Geoffrey's face. The five-year-old giggled and batted it away. Harry stepped backwards and handed the stuffed animal to the little blonde. Geoffrey grabbed it quickly, holding it closely. Harry summoned his bag of items from across the room with a grin. He set it beside him on the floor and noticed he had a bit of an audience.

"You came prepared," Snape stated, eyeing the bag warily.

"Of course!" Harry said cheerfully. Geoffrey was playing with the mouse's big grey ears and Harry quickly resumed the story. "The stockings were hung from the chimneys with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there."

Geoffrey peered at him from beneath bleach blonde fringe excitedly. Smart boy Malfoy was raising, Harry thought as he produced a stocking with the name Geoffrey inscribed on it with silver glitter. Geoffrey leapt off Snape's lap and Harry handed him the stocking. The little boy walked over to the fireplace with a thoughtful expression as he determined where to hang the stocking.

"There!" Geoffrey said, pointing at the far right of the mantel. Harry nodded and smiled. He went over and lifted Geoffrey up so the boy could place the stocking there. He heard Snape move around and felt the faint rush of magic sweep past him and hit the stocking. He glanced over his shoulder with an amused expression. "It's stickin', Uncle Harry!"

"Is it really?" Harry asked feigning shock as he pulled Geoffrey back from the fireplace and settled him back on the ground. Geoffrey scurried back to Snape who had resumed his seat and from all appearances looked as if he hadn't moved from his seat since Geoffrey left his lap. He waited for Geoffrey to settle down with the stuffed mouse, before moving along to finish off the story. He hadn't realized how late it was getting until he had seen the mantel clock. It was getting to be Geoffrey's bedtime.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; and mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap, when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to the objects below; when to my wondering eyes should appear but a miniature sleigh and 8 tiny reindeer."  
Geoffrey looked to be filled with questions about this and was barely containing them.

"Yes, Geoff?"

"Uncle Harry are reindeers real?"  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Of course they're real, just as real as me and you."

"Really?" Geoffrey breathed, eyes wide with awe. "Cause Susan said they weren't and her mommy told her so."

"Well Susan's mommy is wrong, isn't she?"

Snape arched a brow that Harry ignored totally. Geoffrey seemed to be thinking about what he said before beaming. "I can't wait to tell Susan when I go back to school!"

"Any other questions?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "What happened next?"

Harry chewed on his lip as he quickly went through the story in his head before remembering where he was. "With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; 'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'"

"Does Santa really say that cause it sounds silly?"

Harry laughed. "I dunno Geoff he just might. Can I keep going?"

"Yup!"

Harry nodded. "As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly."

Geoffrey giggled at the description then yawned. Harry knew that by the time he finished Geoffrey would be sound asleep.

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf," Harry said, lowering his voice just a pitch as he saw Geoffrey's eyelids begin to droop. "And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose,And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose." Harry cut off abruptly and jerked his head down at the little boy on Snape's lap.

"Is he sleeping?" Snape muttered quietly, not daring to move his head for fear of waking the boy.

Harry nodded with a fond smile. "Want me to put him to bed?"

I am not incapable of handling a child, Harry."

"Never said you were," Harry said, shrugging lightly. "Wouldn't dream of thinking otherwise."

"Potter, you were never a good actor, don't think to start now. Now go open the door."  
Harry saluted and went to the door leading from the sitting room to the hall and opened it.

"Cheeky brat," Snape grunted as Harry bowed low once Snape stepped through the doorway.

_The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me: Singing Christmas carols_

"UNCLE HARRY! UNCLE SEVERUS! WAKE UP!"

Harry's eyes shot open as something heavy jumped on his chest causing the air to rush out of him. Dark eyes were shining bright with excitement at him.

"S'Christmas Uncle Harry!" Geoffrey exclaimed excitedly, rolling off of him and onto Snape. Harry couldn't imagine that Severus enjoyed that all too much and was quite correct when he felt the man tense beside him. Harry clasped his hand and squeezed gently, in both warning and sympathy. It was Christmas after all and he really shouldn't have expected anything different from Geoffrey.

"Come here, Geoff," Harry rasped as he struggled to get into a sitting position. He held out a hand and the boy bounced off Severus's stomach and onto Harry's lap. Harry ruffled Geoffrey's hair then with a wicked grin, began to tickle the boy until he was breathless. He felt the mattress dip as Snape sat up then got off the bed to go to the bathroom.

"Is Uncle Severus angwy wif me?" Geoffrey asked, once Harry let up with the tickle attack.

"Course not, love. He's just a mean grouchy bear this early in the morning."

"M'sorry Uncle Harry," Geoffrey mumbled, his blonde hair falling in unruly shambles over  
his face. "Didn' mean to wake you up early."

Harry pecked the boy's forhead and smiled reassuringly. "It's Christmas Geoff. Let's go see what you got!"

Geoffrey immediately perked up and was off the bed in a manner seconds, leaving Harry to wake up just enough to scramble after him. He paused in the doorway to the parlor, noting with some amusement the mistletoe hanging above his head. He didn't remember hanging that there himself and he knew Geoffrey didn't have enough control on his magic to put it there so that left only one person. He rested his forearm against the door frame as Geoffrey crawled around the enormous tree, looking for gifts with his name on the tags. The five-year-old didn't seem to have any problems finding the first one either.

He yawned silently leaning his forehead in the crook of his elbow. Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him off the archway and backwards. Harry hummed gently as Snape rested his chin on top of his head.

"Geoffrey's already in the presents I see."

Harry grinned, inhaling deeply, his eyes slipping shut for a brief moment. If he turned around now, perhaps…

"Uncle Severus, can I open it now?" Geoffrey whined. Harry opened his eyes to see Geoffrey holding up a package with shiny silver foil. He smiled indulgently and nodded even as Snape murmured his acquiescence. There was a flurry of activity as Geoffrey tore into the wrapping gaily. His expression was one of utter joyous abandonment.

"Go join him," Severus said softly, his hands moving to settle on Harry's hips. He prodded Harry into the room, with a swat to the bottom. Harry's mouth dropped in shock, but his eyes sparkled with delight. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it with a rueful grin.

"Look Uncle Harry! Mama sent me a crystal ball!"

Harry laughed as Geoffrey held up a Remembrall. He sat down behind Geoffrey and tugged the boy onto his lap. His hand enclosed over the one Geoffrey was holding the device with and it immediately swirled red. Harry frowned at that and heard Snape's deep chuckle from across the room.

Harry arched a brow in suspicion. "What do you know that I don't?"

Snape smirked, dark eyes alight with mirth, but no answer was forthcoming. Something had happened the night before that Harry had missed completely, otherwise he would understand what Severus was finding so amusing.

"Was it supposed ta be glowy red like that Uncle Harry?" Geoffrey asked, his eyes fixed firmly on the object in his hands. The color of the fog had gone back to a dull gray.

Harry nodded, his chin brushing against soft blonde strands of hair. "Not all the time. Your mother or father ever tell you about Remembralls?"

Geoffrey's face scrunched up in thought and Harry could see the exact moment when the name clicked. "Yeah, he saided there was a boy in Hogwart's who got one and that he was ways forgetting stuff."

Harry rolled his eyes and swore he heard Snape stifling a laugh behind a cough. "That's the one. When it goes red, it means you have forgotten something?"

Geoffrey's eyes widened and he looked down at the sphere in his hands again. "Oh," he said, turning it over and over in his hands. "What you forgettin' then, Uncle Harry?"

"I have no clue, buddy, none at all."

Geoffrey nodded. "Okay then." He turned his attention back to the pile of waiting presents. He scooted off of Harry's lap and began to investigate the pile. With Geoffrey distracted by his scavenger hunt for his own presents, Harry reached under the chair beside the chair and pulled out a slender box, wrapped in silver paper with a gold ribbon.

He fingered the edge of the box nervously, then stood up and crossed to where Snape had seated himself in his favorite wing backed chair. Harry gasped when he was pulled down onto the older man's lap, a faint blush rising up his neck at Geoffrey's giggles.

"I thought we agreed to not exchange gifts this year," Snape growled low in his ear. Harry shivered and glanced up at the man sheepishly. It was rather hard to imagine Snape being angry with him when he had been the one to drag him down onto his lap.

"Yeah well," Harry answered after a great length of time, his nervousness growing by leaps and bounds. It didn't matter how long he had lived with the man, how long he had been together with him, he still didn't know what Snape wanted for presents and the great git was obnoxiously close lipped about it as well. No amounts of prodding could get the man to ever tell Harry what it was he wanted as a gift.

Snape snorted, plucking the gift from Harry's hands. Harry watched as the older man turned the gift over and over in his hands before flicking open one end of it and carefully pulling the slender box out.

"You got me jewelry?" Snape asked with an amused lit.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "Course not, unless, you think I fancy you a girl?"

"I certainly hope not."

Geoffrey giggled again, but tried to hide it by smacking a hand across his mouth when Harry turned to look at him. Harry winked at the boy earning a winning smile from Geoffrey who decided that the half opened gift in his hand warranted attention again. With Geoffrey was fully distracted again, Harry redirected his grin at Severus.

"Well, are you going to open it or not?" Harry teased, staring pointedly at the gift in Snape's hand.

"Must I?"

Harry's grin widened. "Well, if you don't want it…" He made to take it back, but Snape held the box beyond Harry's reach. Harry pushed himself off Snape's lap and perched on the arm of the man's chair so he could watch him open the box. It really wasn't anything fancy, heck, he wasn't even sure that Snape would like it or not, but despite that, he wasn't half as nervous as he supposed he should be.

Nimble fingers opened the velvet-covered box to reveal a gold linked chain. Snape held it up examining it in the early morning light streaming through the window. He gazed at Harry quizzically and he flushed.

"Your other one broke," he said in way of explanation, letting himself be tugged back onto Snape's lap. "It was cheap and had come with your watch as a bonus and I thought I'd get you one that would last for that reason and mmph-" Chapped lips descended upon his own in a chaste kiss. Snape's reached up and gently cradled the back of his head and Harry's eyes slipped shut.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Geoffrey cried, causing Harry to jerk back and almost fall off Snape's lap, if Snape hadn't moved his hand down Harry's back fast enough to catch him. Harry stared at the little boy dumbly. The blonde's face was scrunched up in disgust and Harry felt a knot form in his stomach. That was until Geoffrey added, "Why do adults do that? Kissy stuff. S'icky!"

Harry blushed furiously causing Snape to snicker. "Perhaps to you, Geoffrey, but to adults it's-"

Harry slapped a hand across Snape's mouth preventing him from finishing that line of thinking. Snape gripped Harry's wrist and removed his hand with a smirk.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because I know what was going through that big gray brain of yours and Geoffrey doesn't need to hear it," Harry replied, yelping when Snape groped his ass. Geoffrey was looking at them oddly, but since it wasn't disgust only confusion, Harry could only assume the boy had no idea what had just occurred. He sighed in a sad attempt to recollect himself and offered Geoffrey a reassuring smile, before nodding at the present in his hand. "What did you get?"

The child held up a green sweater with a large "G" in silver in the middle.

"A Weasley sweater," Snape muttered sounding mildly shocked. Harry couldn't say he wasn't feeling shocked as well. He hadn't told Molly that they had Geoff for the Hols but someone had to. Unless George suddenly shrunk and grew an extreme liking of Slytherin colors, there was no other explanation for the existence of that sweater.

"Who gave it to you, buddy?" Harry asked as curiously as possible. He watched Geoffrey rummage through the wrapping paper safely ensconced on Snape's lap, wondering how much longer he'd be there until he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

With a triumphant smile, Geoffrey found the correct tag and his forehead wrinkled as he tried to make out the tag. "Geoffrey," he read out loud to himself. "Merwy C-Chwistmas," Geoffrey looked at Harry for confirmation and at his nod quickly went back to the tag. "From Mr. an' Ms. Weaswey." He put down the tag with a look of confusion and uncertainty. "Weaswey?"

"You remember Ron right?" Harry encouraged, "He was here when your mother and father dropped you off."

"Papa didn' like him lots. They yelled."

Harry chuckled, "That he did."

Severus coughed quietly and Harry decided that he'd slide off his lap and onto the floor before he was deposited there against his will. He beckoned Geoffrey over, who, sweater in hand, immediately came over and settled between Harry's legs. Harry slipped the sweater on over the boy's head and turned him around.

"Malfoy's going to kill me," said Harry with amusement, as he took in the full picture of the little blonde in the homemade sweater. He went about flattened Geoffrey's hair and brushed a bit off the five-year-old's face.

"Whaddo ya mean, Uncle Harry?"

Harry pinched Geoffrey's nose with his fingers and wiggled it a bit. "It's nothing, Geoff." Geoffrey giggled and tried to pull away and Harry let him go, tumbling back towards the presents.

"I wouldn't let him anyways," Snape snarled.

Harry glanced up at him mischievously. "Possessive this morning, aren't we?"

"You," Snape said pointing a long finger at him, "Should be in the kitchen preparing the ham."

His jaw dropped open and he groaned loudly. "Well f-"

"Tut-tut, Potter, are you forgetting there's a child in our presence?"

Harry leveled a glare at the man, his face going bright red. "Bugger off," he grumbled and headed into the kitchen, ignoring the soft laughter that followed him.

Two hours later, Harry finally allowed himself a break from cooking. Bloody hell, how could he have been so stupid, waiting until the last minute like this to start cooking. Hermione would have his head if she found out, not to mention Mrs. Weasley would take it upon herself to take over his kitchen and reorganize it so he'd never be able to find the pots and pans again. He sighed, leaving the spoon he had been stirring the pudding with on the counter top.

He reentered the sitting room silently, hoping he could sneak up on its current occupants and scare them senseless. He padded into the middle of the room, when a loud snore made him freeze. A small smile appeared on his face as he walked around the coffee table and saw Snape lying on the floor, Geoffrey safely ensconced in his arms. The little boy's arms were halfway into his too big sweater. The fire was dimming from inattention, but a quick wave of Harry's wand had it glowing and crackling merrily once more.

"Git," Harry whispered, nudging the sole of Snape's foot with his big toe lightly. He'd love to get down onto the floor and go back to sleep with them, but someone had to stay awake so the food didn't burn. That was the last thing any of them needed, Malfoy criticizing their food.

"Brat," came the sleepy mumble from below him. Harry glanced down and saw Snape shooting him a tired glare. There was a long pause as they just stared at one another before Harry broke out in a silly grin and backed away slowly, before racing out of the room to their bedroom. He felt more than heard Snape enter behind him and didn't even bother to turn around as he searched through his clothing for something warm and casual but not scrappy.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard the quiet creak of the mattress springs. Snape settled Geoffrey onto the big bed soundlessly, covering him with half of the comforter. Onyx eyes flickered up to meet his and for a moment Harry couldn't even breathe.. His fingers loosened their grip on the red wool sweater he was holding and it fell to the floor with a gentle thud as Snape came towards him. He licked his lips, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

A warm hand grabbed his own and tugged him forward insistently. Harry staggered forward and followed Snape out into the hallway, waiting as the man jarred their bedroom door so they could still hear Geoffrey. He was led by hand towards the sitting room when they stopped.

Snape let go of his hand and stepped under the doorway. Harry's eyes widened in shock as Snape pulled one of the tiny red berries off the sprig of mistletoe and held it out to Harry expectantly. A blush raced up Harry's neck and filled his cheek with its red color as he took the berry and closed his hand around it. He took a step forward until he was standing in front of Snape. His head tilted back, eyes shining behind his glasses. Snape grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against him. Harry's hands automatically twined around Snape's neck in a practiced motion, which was incredibly satisfying.

Rising onto tiptoes, Harry brought his lips within a breath of Snape's lips and stopped, eyes flickering up to meet the older man's before he leaned forward the extra centimeter, brushing his lips along Snape's. A moment passed unnoticed before Snape retaliated capturing his lips in a deep, soul-bearing kiss that begged for forgiveness, and spoke of love, that Harry returned whole heartedly.

They broke off when they heard the sounds of Geoffrey stirring in their bedroom. Harry buried his head under Snape's chin with a contented sigh, his eyes drifting shut as the faint strains of _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ softly sang from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG DONE! is ded 

I hope you enjoyed this rollarcoaster of a fic. I'm still going oo over the fact that I finally finished it. Sorry it took so long!


End file.
